Power of Three, I Choose You!
by Charmedwho20
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige get sucked into the pokemon world when Wyatt loses control of his powers a little. A co-written story with RandomnessReborn789. Will have some own characters, and could turn out in any way :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi anyone who actually decides to read this crazy story! It's a Pokémon and Charmed crossover (weird I know) which I'm basically doing because my sister challenged me to do it because she said it's not a real fandom if it hasn't been crossed with Pokémon. I'M CO-WRITING THIS WITH MY FRIEND **__**RandomnessReborn789**__**, so we shall see. I'm writing most of the Charmed stuff, she'll write the Pokémon. Probably, if this works anyway. So, um, enjoy? This chapter will be just Charmed, next will be Pokémon. Please review, follow and favourite if you like it.**_

It was a couple of months after the Ultimate Battle, and the lives of the Charmed Ones had quietened down considerably. Piper focused on looking after her children, Wyatt and Chris, but was also thinking of working in a restaurant again or even opening her own. Leo had not disappeared again, in fact the Angel of Destiny had left them alone apart from at Phoebe and Coop's wedding. Paige and Phoebe were living with their husbands.

Piper had called a family dinner; she felt that her sisters and herself needed to see each other again since they hadn't seen each other much since the battle. She was busy preparing the food when Paige orbed in unannounced, shocking Piper who almost dropped the pot she was holding.

"Whoa Paige, a little warning next time?" Piper gasped.

"Sorry." Paige said apologetically, while Piper huffed and placed the saucepan back on the stove. "But I was excited to see you, how've you been?" Paige asked.

"Everything's fine. I mean only one demon and that was easily vanquished. Wyatt and Chris are fine and Leo's good too." Piper replied. "How's Henry?" She asked.

"Good!" Paige said, shrugging slightly. They heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Phoebe, who threw herself at her older sister and hugged her, then turned to hug Paige.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"You good?" Paige asked her older sister.

"Yep, everything's fine! I'm great!" Phoebe said.

"We're fine too." Paige said.

"Why are you so happy?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"Just happy to see you is all." Phoebe replied, grinning. The sisters decided to move into the kitchen so that Piper could check on the food, and it was a bit less awkward than just standing in the entrance. On the way Piper noticed Wyatt playing on his DS and Chris watching. She walked over to her older son.

"What you playing?" Piper asked, crouching down to his height.

"Pokémon." He answered, concentrating on the game more than his mother.

"Ok, well, just give your brother a go too, ok?" Piper asked, standing up and ruffling his hair when he nodded. She walked into the kitchen and tasted the food which was simmering away in the pot, and after adding some more salt and herbs, seemed content with it, so turned back to her sisters.

"So what's up?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Nothing's up, I mean, nothing's been bad." Phoebe said.

"It's great!" Paige finished and looked at Phoebe grinning.

"I'm going to see my nephews." Phoebe said, smiling.

"Ok, not sure how much attention you'll get from Wyatt though, he's playing on his DS or whatever." Piper answered as Phoebe acknowledged the comment and walked out of the kitchen. She strolled over to her young nephews and sat on a chair close by.

"You having fun?" She asked Wyatt, after he got angry at the game when he lost a battle.

"I was." He said.

"Can I see?" Phoebe asked, and Wyatt handed her the console. She touched it then was pulled into a premonition.

_Piper told Wyatt to come off the DS because he'd been playing it for too long and when he didn't respond, Paige walked over. She grabbed the game quickly and walked back to her sisters so Wyatt couldn't get it back. He ran over to his aunts and mum, looking annoyed at having his game taken away, when the sisters got sucked into the screen, disappearing and leaving a confused looking Wyatt._

She gasped as she came out, but thought maybe Wyatt was just playing a trick on her or something. He was probably already powerful enough to plant premonitions; he probably just wanted Phoebe to see that so they wouldn't take his DS away.

"Don't think you can trick me mister." Phoebe scolded her older nephew, who just looked up at her confused. She left them to it when dinner was ready and they sat at the table and ate. As usual, Paige commented on how great the food was and Phoebe suggested Piper opening her own restaurant, which clearly pleased the oldest sister. Phoebe forgot about the premonition as the sisters cleaned up. As Paige and Phoebe went to leave to go back to their own houses, Piper noticed Wyatt still playing and called out to him.

"Wyatt, will you come off that now please?" She asked him. He seemed to ignore her or not hear, because he didn't react. Paige looked at Piper and went over to take the console away, and as she pulled it out of Wyatt's reluctant hands he went to follow her. Phoebe racked her brains, thinking this seemed familiar, when she remembered.

"Wait, don't!" She tried to say but it was too late. Wyatt ran over, looking annoyed as the three sisters were sucked into the console without a trace. Wyatt looked at his brother, who didn't really seem to be concentrating, since he was only young.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Paige asked, then the sisters jumped as they realised they looked different, almost like video game characters.<p>

"I think Wyatt sucked us into the game when he got annoyed. He probably lost control of his powers when he got annoyed at us." Phoebe realised, and Paige threw up her arms.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! You will get us out of here right now!" She shouted, hoping her older son would hear her, but nothing happened. Just then, a young girl walked over and stepped in front of Piper, and she seemed to be checking her.

"You." She said, pointing at the oldest Charmed One. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

_**I told you, crazy idea! But I thought it'd be hilarious, so decided to write it anyway. Next chapter will be written by my colleague! So wait for that, if anyone even reads this. Please review, follow and favourite if you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

The response was unanimous. "What's a Pokémon?"

The girl stared at the three as if they dribbled down their own shirts. The Charmed Ones were honestly tempted to check at the intense stare the petite girl with long raven locks with matching eyes was giving them. "Please. You can't fool me. Everyone knows what a Pokémon is! Now, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"We don't know what a Pokémon is! Let alone how to 'battle' with one!"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? As if..."

This argument could have easily continued on for hours, especially with the young girl refusing to take 'no' as an answer. However, it seemed as if Arceus himself was looking down upon the three sisters.

"Hey! You finished pissing those sisters off, Amanda? Cuz one of them looks like they're itching to use Explosion on your ass." The four paused and looked around for the mysterious voice. "Up here!" The four looked up, and the sisters blinked in surprise. Amanda just growled in annoyance.

On top of a tree... was a tall teenage girl, with dark hair in a pixie haircut. Her olive skin made her silver-grey eyes pop out of her sockets, with her lips spread across her face in a Cheshire grin. She wore a blue crop top with navy blue skinny jeans with white sandals. On her shoulder was a long blue satchel, a white beach hat with blue sunglasses was covering her eyes in shadow, making her eyes glow and stand out even further. The four stared as the young girl jumped out of the tree, somersault in the air then land on her feet... only to slip and land on her backside. The spectators gave a collective wince when they heard the sharp crack as her head collided with a conveniently placed rock on the ground.

"Agh! Bloody hell! Goddammit it's always my arse that I land on! That fucking hurt..." She grumbled underneath her breath, as more curses slipped through her lips. "Mum, damn you to hell for giving me your clumsiness! If only I inherited more from Dad..."

The still-unnamed young girl staggered to her feet and faced Amanda, a smirk spread across her face, despite her recent plunder to rock-bottom. "So, how are you today my... lovely rival? Has your arse been kicked yet? Oh, of course it hasn't. That's why you're hounding on these three here."

She then turned towards the sisters, and stretched her arm towards them. "Name's Deanna. Deanna Sabre. The one who looks like a vampire movie reject-" Said vampire movie reject grew a tic in her forehead. Deanna took no notice. "-but with black eyes is Amanda Hawthorn. You?"

Piper shook the eccentric girl's hand. "Piper Halliwell."

Her hand was replaced by another. "Phoebe Halliwell."

And another hand. "Paige Matthews."

Deanna smiled at them before facing Amanda once again. "So, Amanda, why are you pressuring these three lovely people into a Pokémon battle? Haven't you been defeated yet? I mean, I defeated you two days into my journey, while you were two _years_ into yours! Then again, I'm older."

Amanda glared daggers at Deanna's form, before giving a sharp retort. "You just had it lucky! I'll prove it to you! 2v2 battle, not returns!"

A glint appeared the glowing eyes of the excitable girl, and a smirk spread across her face. "Sure. But let's make things interesting... _When_ I win, you go and do whatever you need to do to inflate your ego once more, but on the unlikely chance that _you_ win, I'll give you my thunder stone for that Pikachu of yours. Also, I'll pick two random Pokémon. You can choose. Deal?"

The black-haired girl just nodded in agreement, while the Charmed Ones were trying to get their heads around all of the foreign vocabulary that the girls were sprouting. The only person who had any idea was Paige, since she occasionally watched her son play when she wanted to spend some time with him. They watched as the girls quickly moved apart, Amanda walking backwards while Deanna just climbed back up the tree.

Deanna glanced at the sisters. "I would stand back if I were you. This may get... destructive..."

They quickly stepped back and watched as Amanda carefully picked out two small red and white balls out of her pocket, and press the button on it to enlarge it. Deanna did the same, except the coloured balls were kept in the front pocket of her bag, and she just picked two out without looking.

Amanda threw one of balls shouting "Come on out Pikachu!", while Deanna shouted "I choose you my friend!"

This 'Pikachu' was a yellow, mouse-like creature, with brown stripes, and a tail shaped like lightning. Its red cheeks were crackling with electricity. However, the creature Deanna chose was a small brown fox-like creature, with large, very cute, brown eyes. The three couldn't hold back the squeal as a soprano voice exclaimed "Eevee!"

"LET'S BATTLE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! RandomnessReborn789 here! And I did a meanie and gave Cw20 a cliffie-ish. :D I hope you liked the chapter, and Cw20's writing the next chapter! Bye!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

"LET'S BATTLE!" Deanna yelled. "You get the first move!" She called out to her (not so) friendly rival. Piper grabbed her sisters before the battle started and began to talk urgently to them.

"Ok, we need to get the hell out of here. I don't know what is going on." Piper said quickly.

"Well, I agree, but if it _was_ Wyatt who put us in here by accident then I don't know how we're going to get out again." Paige replied.

"Piper, remember when you and Leo were stuck in the dollhouse because of Wyatt? How did you get out then?" Phoebe asked, before the trio's attention was captured by the start of the battle.

Deanna's small Pokémon, Eevee, had turned its expression from a cute, smiling one to an aggressive, serious one. The sisters, and Amanda it seemed, were surprised by the sudden change. Amanda's Pikachu adopted the same expression, as Amanda called out.

"Pikachu, use double team!" As the young trainer shouted the command, Pikachu split into many duplicates of itself, so that you couldn't tell which the real one was. Eevee looked around, its eyes narrowed, trying to focus.

"If we can't tell which is the real one then we'll attack them all! Eevee, use quick attack!" Deanna shouted, and the small fox-like creature sprang into action, ramming into each duplicate as they disappeared. Eevee was heading for one of the last ones when it sprang into the air and caught the small Pokémon off guard, as it came to a halt.

"Pikachu, slam!" Amanda yelled, and Pikachu came crashing on top of Eevee. Deanna however smiled, as her Pokémon ran out from beneath Pikachu just before it hit it. "What?" Amanda shouted in disbelief, as Deanna ordered Eevee to use bite. Eevee went to Pikachu and embedded its teeth into Pikachu's tail, as the yellow mouse-like Pokémon howled in pain and ripped its tail from Eevee's grasp. It was panting heavily, and Amanda seemed worked up, while Deanna was perfectly calm.

"Let's finish this. Use swift!" Eevee swung its head and stars erupted from it, heading straight for Pikachu. Amanda tried to tell Pikachu to dodge, but after her shock it was too late and the stars hit Pikachu who then lay on the floor when the smoke cleared, looking dazed and exhausted. Amanda glared at Deanna and Eevee, the latter putting on its cute smile again.

"One down, one to go!" Deanna stated happily, grinning at Eevee, who turned to its trainer and yelped happily in a high pitched voice. Meanwhile, Amanda swore before going over to her Pikachu and picking it up, and returning it to its pokeball.

"Damn you Deanna. Why do you always win?" Amanda said, grabbing her second pokeball. She threw it up into the air, ignoring Deanna's remark of "'Cuz I'm awesome." while calling out. "Go, Fletchling!"

A tiny bird came out in a flash of red and perched on the ground. Its red head darted around as its big eyes focused on its target. It had a black tail with a white stripe and its bottom half was painted in white. It had long stalky legs and a patch of yellow next to each eye. It chirped loudly and flew into the air, hovering a little way above the group.

"I see you have a new Pokémon. I'm ever so slightly impressed. Though it's not exactly hard to catch a Fletchling now is it. They're everywhere!" Deanna jeered.

"Fletchling, use peck!" Amanda called out in retaliation, attempting to ignore Deanna's comments. Fletchling dived and in an instant, was next to Eevee, pecking all over the Pokémon's body. Fletchling was half the size of Eevee, who towered above it, even though it was also small. After a while of Eevee and Deanna not able to do anything, Amanda told Fletchling to come away.

"Scared?" Deanna asked, her smirk back.

"No, I just don't want to give you the chance to land an attack. My Fletchling's fast- I think you'll have a challenge attacking it."

"We'll see." Deanna stated. "Eevee, use bite!" The Pokémon sped over to Fletchling and was about to bite it, when Fletchling took off at an incredible speed and was high in the air when Eevee reached the spot that the red bird had been sitting on. "Damn." Deanna cursed, as Eevee looked up confused. Fletchling dived down as Amanda commanded it to use quick attack. It flew into Eevee speedily, and flew back into the air as Eevee fell over and fainted.

"Well well well. I'm again _slightly_ impressed. That Fletchling of yours is certainly fast." Deanna picked a random pokeball from her bag again and threw it, the red light transforming into a Piplup. The sisters, still watching from the side, gazed at it; it appeared to be a small blue penguin, with two white spots on its front and a white face. It smiled adorably as Deanna silently breathed a sigh of relief that she had picked her very first Pokémon, Piplup. She had that Pokémon ever since her father returned from a business trip to Sinnoh and came baring gifts for the family.

Not giving Amanda time to react, Deanna ordered Piplup to use Bubble. A line of bubbles erupted from Piplup's mouth and reached Fletchling who was hovering above them. Since bubble was super effective, Fletchling took a lot of damage and came crashing down to the floor, struggling to get up again. Deanna mercilessly ordered Piplup to then use peck, and, much like Fletchling earlier, it rushed over and began to nip all over Fletchling's body, as the bird tried to struggle free. Almost straight away, Fletchling collapsed to the floor, and fainted.

"Ha ha! I win!" Deanna cheered happily. "Not that I expected to lose." She added.

"Oh come on! It's always your damn Piplup. You just _happened_ to choose it. You cheated!" Amanda protested, but Deanna shrugged.

"Can you prove it? No. So, go inflate your ego again." Deanna rebuked.

"When I see you next, I'll beat the hell out of you." Amanda said, walking away after returning her Fletchling to its pokeball.

"You said that last time!" Deanna called after her, but Amanda ignored her. Finally, Deanna turned her attention to the three sisters, who had wide, confused eyes. "Hi." She said simply."

"Ok, question. What the hell was that?" Piper burst out. Deanna looked slightly shocked, but answered anyway.

"We were having a Pokémon battle. I'm surprised you haven't heard of Pokémon, I mean, where are you from?" The sisters seemed hesitant to answer.

"San Francisco?" Phoebe said after a moment, and it was Deanna's turn to look confused.

"Where?"

"Yeah, see, we kind of got… transported here and we don't know how to get back." Paige answered, Deanna nodding slowly. As she was about to reply, the group heard someone calling out Deanna's name, sounding urgent. Deanna rolled her eyes, as the group turned to see a girl of similar age to Deanna, bent over and panting after clearly having been running. She had dark brown hair down to her shoulders, which was frizzy and sticking out slightly, and hung around her shoulders like she didn't care how it looked. She wore a blue vest which got darker as it went down, and dark blue jeans with white riding boots. Purple rimmed sunglasses sat atop her head, pulling back her hair, and her hazel eyes seemed to have every colour speckled in them. She had a light brown satchel over one shoulder, and her hand rested over it.

"There you are!" The girl panted, standing up straight. "I've been looking all over for you. You just ran off again!"

"I was bored." Deanna said, shrugging. "So I climbed a tree and then bumped into Amanda." The girl rolled her eyes as Deanna said Amanda and folded her arms.

"Are you ever going to get tired of battling her?" She asked and Deanna grinned and shook her head.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Piper yelled.

_**Hi! Charmedwho20 here. I wanted to thank **__**highlander348**__** and **__**NoxNebula**__** for reviewing so far. Please keep reviewing, and next chapter will be written by RR789. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Deanna and her (presumably) friend stared at the oldest Charmed One after her outburst, before the friend glanced at the taller girl. "Who are they?"  
>A few minutes of rapid introductions later, the Charmed Ones learned that the friend was called Sophie, while Sophie was introduced to the three sisters.<p>

Sophie quickly furrowed her brows, thinking. "You said San Francisco, yet no town or city exists with that name on any of the regions that I know of. Any ideas?"

A spark lit in Deanna's eyes, and she turned her whole body towards Sophie. "Oh! What if it's like that crappy fantasy TV show Andrew - Andrew's my brother by the way - made me watch? Like different dimensions and the like, and those three are from it, but somehow got transported here!?"

"What the hell do you watch?"

"Please don't ask..."

"Well it's obvious that they don't know anything about this world, so they can come with us on our journey and we'll teach them at the same time!"  
>"But they'd still need Pokémon..."<p>

"What about that Pokémon your brother gave you?"

"He doesn't like me that much, so... maybe he'd like one of them."

The two turned back to the sisters, when they realised that they were being rude, and ignoring them. Sophie quickly told them their plan.  
>"It's obvious that you don't know anything about this world, so how about you travel with us, and we'll explain everything we can think of to you. Feel free to ask questions though. And you'll also need Pokémon to blend in, as everyone has Pokémon. Is that okay?"<p>

The sisters looked at each other. "It would be good, as it would give us time to think of a way out of here, and learn about this place as well." Phoebe said, persuading her sisters (not that it would be needed).

"It'd also give me time to think of the best punishment for Wyatt!" Paige grinned.

The other two nodded, then Piper looked the two hopeful friends. "We agree."

Deanna quickly began her explanation. "It'll also stop idiots like Amanda from basically being a bully, by trying to beat those she calls 'weaklings'. Bloody hate that girl... Calling _me_ a weakling..."

"Deanna!"

"What!"

"Pokémon! Now!"

"Sorry!" Deanna shrank away from the irritated girl, before taking a pokeball out of her bag. "Anyway, this Pokémon was given to me by my brother. The lazy prat knew that he didn't like him, so gave him to me. But he doesn't like me either. However, I have a feeling that he'll like you Piper. So, here."

She placed it in Pipers hand. The eldest looked at her sisters. "What about Paige and Phoebe?"

Deanna furrowed her brow. "I don't have any spare Pokémon..."

"I don't either... But we're going to see the Pokémon Professor of this region when we get to Lumiose City. We're currently in Santalune Forest. Once we get to Santalune City, we can walk along Route 4 to Lumiose City. His lab is there, and he should have some spare Pokémon."  
>Deanna suddenly turned and began walking away. Turning so that she was walking backwards, she shouted towards the bewildered group "No time like the present! Let's go!"<p>

She began turning again, before she somehow tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face. She quickly staggered to her feet, a blush covering her face while she cursed a blue streak. The other girls erupted into giggles, while Sophie handed Piper one of her spare maps and launched into an explanation about the Pokémon world, Deanna leading the way with her signature Cheshire grin and twinkling eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! RR789 here. In case you haven't realised, I like shortening names. It's easier. Pls R&amp;R and enjoy! Also, Deanna is based on me, Sophie is based on Cw20 :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

The sisters mostly struggled to keep up with what Sophie was talking about; it seemed when she really got into a topic she started talking at a hundred miles an hour. Phoebe eventually managed to interrupt her during her speech about how to catch Pokémon.

"So when the Pokémon is weakened you get one of these…" She held up a pokeball, "and throw it at the target. It should then hopefully stay there and you have caught a Pokémon!" She finished with a wide grin at the thought of catching another Pokémon.

"Ok, ok, slow down. I think if you tell us anymore our heads will explode." Phoebe said, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry." Sophie replied, and then proceeded to try and stop Deanna from running ahead too far. "Deanna!" She called when she couldn't see her friend anymore. As soon as she called Deanna fell out of a nearby tree and landed with a thud.

"What the heck are you doing? Why do always feel the need to climb trees when you _always_ fall out?" She chided her friend, who blushed and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Because it's fun!" Deanna said, flashing everyone a grin while Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Look! A Scatterbug!" Sophie pointed out.

"It's kinda cute," Paige commented, but Piper wrinkled her nose.

"Don't like bugs…" She said.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Deanna said. The Scatterbug noticed the crowd then jumped and quickly slid away behind a bush.

"Damn. I wanted to catch it." Sophie cursed. "I wanted to catch it."

"It's only a Scatterbug. They're weak." Deanna pointed out, and Sophie shrugged.

"Yeah, but I only have one Pokémon. I need more." Sophie complained, folding her arms.

"There's something else over there." Paige called, pointing to a small blue monkey-like creature.

"Now that's more like it! Water type, and probably stronger than a stupid bug type!" Sophie said happily, before pulling a pokeball out of her bag and throwing it into the air. A small blue turtle type Pokémon emerged, looking up with a determined look in its eyes.

"Come on Squirtle! We're going to catch another Pokémon!" The Panpour had now noticed Sophie and Squirtle, and moved into a defensive position.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Sophie commanded as Squirtle launched into action, throwing a stream of water from its mouth at the Panpour. Although it hit, the Pokémon didn't seem very hurt, just annoyed at getting wet.

"What are you doing?! Water isn't very effective on another water type!" Deanna shouted at her friend, who wasn't so great at type matchups. Panpour was retaliating with scratch while Sophie was distracted, but Squirtle dodged.

"Pretty fast." Piper commented, as Squirtle skidded to a halt. Squirtle launched another attack at Sophie's command, using bite, which seemed to do much more damage.

"Go Sophie! Throw the pokeball!" Deanna encouraged. Sophie quickly grabbed another red and white ball from her bag and chucked it at the fazed Panpour. After several moments of shuffling, the ball stopped and Sophie let out a triumphant breath, whilst wondering over to grab the pokeball.

"Thanks Squirtle!" She said, as the turtle Pokémon strode over to her and climbed onto her shoulder while she stood up, petting its head.

"That was pretty impressive!" Phoebe congratulated.

"Thanks, I try my best!" Sophie replied. "Hey Piper." She turned to the oldest sister. "Want to try out this Pokémon of yours? You haven't even seen it yet."

"Sure." Piper agreed, and then walked to opposite where Sophie was standing, as Deana moved to stand by the two remaining sisters.

"When are we going to get Pokémon?" Paige complained to Deanna.

"Soon. Probably tomorrow. If we camp tonight then we should be able to cover Route 4 tomorrow and get to Lumiose City. Then we'll see Professor Sycamore and he should have some spare Pokémon for you." Phoebe nodded at Deanna's explanation, and the three turned their attention back to Sophie and Piper. Piper pulled the pokeball from her back pocket.

"You throw it." Sophie said when Piper looked clueless. She obeyed, and threw it into the air. After a flash of red, and sword appeared, looking grumpy.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"A Honedge." Deanna called out. "It's a steel and ghost type. Doesn't have many weaknesses. One second…" She pulled a pokedex out of her bag and typed a little.

"It can use swords dance, fury cutter, shadow sneak and aerial ace." Deanna proceeded to explain after Piper looked confused again. She shot a glare at her younger sisters when they started sniggering about how clueless she was.

"Swords dance increases attack, fury cutter hits multiple times, shadow sneak is an attacking move which always strikes before your opponent, and aerial ace is a fast move that never misses." Piper nodded, not looking convinced but going with it for the time.

"You'd think with my son playing this most of the time I'd know what to do more…" Piper complained.

"Alright, I'm using Panpour. I'll go easy on you, this is just a practice." Sophie said, sending out Honedge as Squirtle still sat over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Piper nodded.

"Use fury cutter." Piper said, as Honedge sprung forward at Panpour and began repeatedly whacking it.

"Go Piper!" Phoebe called out as her older sister just looked at her.

"Panpour, move away!" Sophie called, as Panpour dashed out of range. "Use fury swipes!" The monkey Pokémon swept forwards and began attacking the sword, but it did nothing. Deanna did a face-palm.

"What have I told you? Normal moves don't affect ghost types. Will you _ever _learn?!" Deanna shouted. Sophie blushed and used another move, water gun, which hit as Honedge went flying backwards.

"Honedge, use shadow sneak?" Piper said, in a vaguely commanding voice but not entirely sure if that was what Deanna had said her Pokémon knew. Honedge floated behind Panpour and extended its shadow across to it before the water type could react, as it went flying in a similar way as Honedge had just a few seconds ago.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Sophie said. "Panpour was already damaged and that's good for a first practice."

"You're doing ok there Piper," Paige said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, thanks." Piper replied sarcastically.

"No, you were actually pretty good!" Phoebe said. Piper gazed at Phoebe and shrugged, before another wild Pokémon bumped into the oldest sister and she got knocked over, everyone else laughing at her.

"That's the only thing about wild Pokémon. They can do that! It's happened to me many times." Deanna said. Piper stood up quickly, embarrassed, and while everyone was still laughing, a rock blew up just behind them.

"What the hell was that?!" Deanna yelled.

_**Cliff-hanger ish. I'm sure the Charmed fans can guess what happened. Sorry it was a while, but I kept saying I'd write this then didn't. Incase you hadn't guessed, I really like water types and don't like bug types. Anyway, R+R, and hope you enjoyed that!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that?!" Deanna yelled. Piper straightened up but avoided eye contact, and none of the sisters spoke.

"Well? It wasn't a Pokémon, one there aren't any around and two, we're in _Santalune Forest. _There aren't any Pokémon here that are strong enough to break a rock like that; it was more like an explosion." Sophie pointed out. Again the sisters didn't reply, but the two friends stood there with their arms crossed, clearly not intending on moving until they got an answer.

"We um… kind of have… powers." Phoebe stammered.

"Powers?" Sophie repeated unbelievingly.

"Yeah." Paige started, but was interrupted by Piper hissing at her.

"You can't tell them, what about exposure?" She whispered urgently.

"Oh come on Piper, we're in a game." Paige insisted, and Piper shrugged.

"Huh? Game? What?" Deanna asked, clearly confused about the gibberish they were spewing, but Piper just waved an arm to show they weren't going to explain that part.

"Ok, so, we have powers. For example, Piper can freeze things and blow them up." Paige finished.

"Wait wait wait, hold it. Blow things up? Literally? And freezing things?" Sophie asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Like this," Piper continued, gesturing her hands as another rock blew up, shattering into thousands of pieces, as Deanna and Sophie watched with suspicious looks.

"And…" Piper added, freezing the pair then unfreezing just their heads. They looked down, startled by the fact that their bodies were now completely unable to move.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Sophie asked, struggling to move.

"She froze you!" Phoebe explained, as Piper gestured again and they unfroze, looking relieved to have their ability to move back.

"Ok, continue... please... before my mind shuts down preferably." Deanna said, starting to believe their crazy story. The last part of her comment received strange looks from the witches. She stared back with a raised eyebrow, unperturbed.

"I can levitate and have premonitions." Phoebe stated. "Though I can't just get premonitions, they come when I need them." She explained, and Deanna nodded, though Sophie still looked sceptical.

"I can orb." Paige said.

"Orb?" Sophie repeated, not knowing what the hell was going on anymore. Paige demonstrated by disappearing in a swirl of blue and white orbs, and reappearing behind Deanna, tapping her on the shoulder to grab her attention. The girl jumped and quickly made a movement to backhand the woman. She managed to stop before her hand came down though. She quickly passed it off as a reflex. Paige then called for a twig and it faded in a similar fashion, orbing into her hand.

"This is bloody awesome!" Deanna said, as Sophie rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Deanna, you've never believed in magic. And now you just accept it straight away?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Deanna replied like it was obvious. "Did you see what I saw? We couldn't move, and then Paige appeared behind me after flashing in those… light thingies! Plus it could be like those psychics! Like that gym leader, Sabrina, from Kanto I think."

"Well… it could be a trick! You never know." Sophie protested.

"Oh please. How could this…" Piper blew up a branch. "Be a trick?" She finished, smiling sarcastically. Sophie huffed but backed down, seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Sooo…" Deanna said, not really sure what to do now. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Well in our world, there's always the risk of exposure. We weren't sure what that would mean here. It_ is_ a different world after all." Phoebe explained.

"Convenient…" Sophie murmured, but Deanna shot her a glare and she looked down.

"Alright! Now we've cleared that up we should probably get going to Lumiose City." Deanna announced.

"I guess that wasted quite a while didn't it." Phoebe pointed out, while Paige moaned about how much walking they were doing.

"Paige, you cannot orb to the city." Piper protested. "You wouldn't know where to go and would probably orb in front of a load of people!"

"Fine. Let's go." Paige gave in and the group continued walking.

"How long until we get there?" Phoebe asked while they were on the move.

"If we camp out tonight, we should get there halfway through tomorrow." Sophie answered, looking over her shoulder at the middle sister.

"I haven't camped since I was little." Paige thought.

"Yeah, well, we didn't really have time for camping trips while we were fighting demons." Piper said.

"Demons?" Deanna asked, turning round.

"Never mind." Phoebe answered, waving her arm to dismiss the question.

The group had walked in silence for a while, before Deanna and Sophie stopped and turned to face the sisters.

"It's getting late; we should set up camp while there's still some light." Sophie suggested, and the others nodded.

After they set up a small tent, and Phoebe complained about the lack of sleeping bags, so Sophie promised they'd buy some in Lumiose, the five settled down. Deanna somehow managed to trip over the guide ropes of the tent, when she was holding them... and none of it was dangling below her knees... but as usual, got no injuries and just brushed it off with embarrassment while everyone else laughed at her.

"So, you got here because your son got annoyed?" Deanna confirmed, and Piper nodded.

"He's got… powers too, but he's quite young so can still lose control over them. Once he conjured a dragon from a TV." Phoebe explained, and the other two widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Cool." Deanna murmured.

"I hope Wyatt and Chris are ok…" Piper muttered to her sisters, worrying about her two sons.

* * *

><p>Leo got back from teaching at Magic School to find Chris crying and Wyatt watching a console intently, though also with a confused expression. He walked over to his sons and picked up Chris to try and calm him down.<p>

"Hey, buddy." Leo said to Wyatt. "What's up?" He knelt down next to the older son.

"Mummy." He said, pointing at the game which was playing itself. Leo gasped as he saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige all in the game with two other girls.

"Wyatt, what did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Wyatt answered defiantly.

"This is bad…" Leo muttered, watching the game proceed.

_**Hey guys! It's Charmedwho20 again, because I'm better at the Charmed stuff. Sorry I didn't update in ages! I had lots of coursework and stuff. Anyway, review please and I hope you enjoyed that. RR789 WILL be writing the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"HELLO, LUMIOSE CI- OW!"

Sophie was shaking her bowed head as the long-time friend walked into a blatantly obvious blue car, in a city of grey. Piper leaned towards the brunette and whispered "Does this always happen?"

A nod was her answer. "Really?!"

Another nod. "..."

"Yeah..."

Phoebe's gasp quickly drew the attention of the pair having their silent conversation, as well as Paige, who was busy admiring the large and loud city.

"Where's Deanna?!"

The group of four froze, before frantically looking around, searching, for the excitable girl. However, the tell-tale blue hues of Deanna's signature outfit was absent from the bustling crowds.

"Seriously!" Sophie yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "Where did she go this time!"

The three Charmed Ones was forced to let the young brunette vent silently to herself before Paige asked a rather good question.

"What'll we do now?"

Sophie turned her hazel eyes towards the unknown (to her) witch. "Just carry on. Deanna'll turn up eventually, hopefully with a bandage or something so I can yell at her." A small sweat drop formed on the other's heads, as Sophie asked whether they wanted to head straight towards the Pokémon Lab, or explore the city. The consensus replied that they wanted to explore.

So off they went. The group first explored the North and South Boulevard, before visiting the avenues and plazas, before heading to the centre, then back to the southern area to get to the Pokémon Lab.

During their exploration, they honestly lost count of the amount of cafés and restaurants they saw. However, while seeing areas like a Fighting Dojo, and a PR Video Studio, the one place that made the newcomers gasp in shock was the _massive_ tower in the Centrico Plaza. The other five plazas (Vert, Magenta, Rouge, Bleu and Jaune) had nothing compared to this plaza. The Prism Tower (as they learnt it was called) was swarming with excitable trainers, and Pokémon. The four couldn't help the almost addictive grin that spread across their face. However, it seemed as if too little time had passed when they had to depart. On their way back, they noticed a large crowd surrounding a stall. Further inquiry said that the stall was for a rather large attraction for Lumiose City. If the group had the time, they would have attempted to brave the humongous queue to see the attraction. But, alas, they did not, so off they went.

* * *

><p>A sparkling gleam was present in the eyes of the quartet ask they neared the Pokémon Lab, where Professor Sycamore was waiting. The Charmed Ones were talking amongst themselves about what they saw, especially Paige (she saw a small glimpse of a Pokémon Contest in the Contest Centre, and was immediately hooked). A yell full of anger and shock from Sophie stopped the chatter. "DEANNA!"<p>

The reason for this was because, low and behold, there standing was a tall girl with her signature sparkling lunar eyes and a Cheshire grin. The blue outfit stood proud against the greys of the city, and her hands were hidden behind her back. However, the reason for the shock was simple. Her hat was missing. Without her hat, Deanna's short, straight hair underneath the hat fell loose, forming a sweeping fringe covering her right eye. The Charmed Ones were confused. Why is Sophie so shocked about Deanna not wearing a hat? Phoebe however, though that Deanna looked much better without a hat. A fringe did suit the young girl.

Sophie stormed towards the grinning girl, her hands twitching as if she wanted to give the girl either a black eye, or a hug. It was hard to judge. However, a confused Phoebe, with her empathic abilities, knew that the twitch was from worry. Just before the shorter girl began to question the happy-go-lucky girl, Deanna displayed what she was hiding behind her back. Sophie gasped.

"Lumiose Galettes!" Sure enough, in her hands, was a gold-coloured box of six with an image of a smiling golden treat on it. The three sisters were kind of creeped out by the smile.

"Yep! I thought that I would only be a few minutes, but the line was longer than I though." she explained with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry!"

A spark lit Sophie's eyes, as a tic grew in her forehead. "What? And something happened that caused you to remove your hat?"

Eyes wide, Deanna fell backwards. In her panic, the box of treats flew in the air, before they disappeared in a blue light. Said blue light reappeared in the arms of Paige. The three witches were again shocked at the behaviour of the normally unfazed girl. It did seem as if hardly anything could shake or scare her. This was completely missed by the two trainers.

"Wait! Maybe I just wanted to not wear a hat!"

More tics appeared. "Uh-huh, and the sky is purple. Now let me see!"

"S-see what?" By this time, Deanna had her back pressed against one of the strange statues in front of the Lab. She was cornered by Sophie.

"What you're hiding behind your hair!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Right." The sarcasm was palpable as the words slipped through her lips. Without warning, one of her hands pulled the hair away, revealing Deanna's lunar eye. The other hand prevented the startled girl from fighting back.

Underneath the fringe was a blackened and swollen eye. Immediately, the four females crowded the taller girl. A scowl was growing on the ravenette's face as the four began to fuss over her injury, as she flicked her head, casing her fringe to cover her eye again.

"ENOUGH! I had a run-in with my damned stalker of an ex-boyfriend, okay? And he left with two black eyes and a broken wrist! So leave it! _Now_!"

The five were staring at each other now... Well, more like Deanna and Sophie were glaring at each other while the sisters stood in the background, unsure of what to do. The still pissed-off girl was about to storm off, if she didn't walk straight into a statue that she would swear came out of nowhere. Growling to herself, she turned back and resumed the glaring match with her best friend.

The sisters broke the mounting tension. "What are Lumiose Galettes?"  
>Deanna was the one to reply. "One of the main tourist attractions of Lumiose City, apart from the Gym and the crap load of cafés of course. The only good thing about them is that the customers were often trainers, and happy to have a battle. Same with the restaurants, but the chefs battle you instead! Anyway, go on, have one!"<br>Five cones disappeared from the box, leaving one, before the reformed group entered the Pokémon Lab.

"Hey Professor Sycamore!" The two trainers chimed.

"Sophie! Deanna! _Magnifique_!" A joyful voice rang. "Who are your friends?"

_**RR789 here, and I am going to write the next chapter as well. It is fair after all, Cw20 wrote the last two. The reason why? I know very little (*cough*nothing*cough*) of Charmed. Then again, if you ask Cw20, she'd say that I know a bit... Well, to be honest, I am only here for the Pokémon.  
>Anyway the link for the map I used is .<br>If it doesn't work, or the website does a funny and does teleport on the URL, as soon as I can find out how, I'll put a link up on my account. In case you forgot, the name's RandomnessReborn780.  
>Also, I added an area for Pokémon Contests, on the South Boulevard. It is in the gap between 'F' and Route 4. Just pretend that the entire gap a Contest Area thing.<br>Finally, near the top of the chapter, I wrote something about the pair of trainers not knowing that the sisters were witches. Just to clarify, the trainers believe that they are psychics, not witches. Just to prevent anything.  
>Ja ne! <strong>_


End file.
